Little Miss Parker
by Regency
Summary: Parker's about to get a hell of a call and finds herself somewhere unexpectedly. How will she explain her new status to her father or anyone? On Perm. Hiatus.
1. Just So You'll Be Prepared

Author: Regency/ KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Title: Little Miss Parker  
Category: Drama/ Angst/ Possible Romance  
Pairing: Eventual MP/J  
Summary: What do you do when you find out you've lost something you didn't even know you had? Is it still a loss then?  
Author's Notes: I just started watching Pretender after it had already gone off. Forgive the discrepancies.  
Posting: Please do not post without my express position.  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I'm not sure who they belong to, but they're not mine. Of that I can assure you.  
  
*************************************  
  
Please go forward to the next chapter. I will take a while to finish. I get all types of writer's block between the more than fifty stories I'm trying to complete at once. Oh, be patient. 


	2. Restless Nights

Little Miss Parker  
By: Regency/ KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
Chapter 1: Restless Nights  
  
He was so tired of running, so tired of , running from place to place, looking for answers to questions where there were none. Looking for names to faces where names had been long forgotten. For so long it had just been him and he could run whenever and wherever. Now, he wasn't alone any longer.  
  
Jarod stood at the doorway of the bedroom, watching the petite form of his Miss Parker. She was so small, but boy could she talk big. Her dark hair fell in waves on the bright pillows as she writhed to find a more comfortable position.  
  
'She is so beautiful. Just like her mother,' he thought fondly.  
  
She whimpered in her sleep and started to thrash wildly as if she was fighting. He walked over to the bed and got on his knees. He took her hand in his. ' God, her hand is so small compared to mine. It's at least three times smaller.' He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. " It's okay, sweetie, I'm here. Go back to sleep my little Miss Parker." She relaxed. A smile tugged at her lips. She loved when he called her that. He was the only one who could get away with it.   
  
As another dream was to start, she tensed. He immediately pulled her into his arms. She didn't struggle, but gave in, knowing she was safe in the real world. Then, he too succumbed to the soft sound of her deep breathing.  
  
The next thing he knew he was being shaken by cold hands. His eyes cracked open to adjust to the light pouring through the bedroom window. He looked up and into the bleary eyes of his little Miss Parker.   
  
" Hey, Sweetie. You up, huh?" She gave him a 'duh' look." Forgive me, I'm sleepy." She gave him a forgiving look.   
  
" I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" He smiled a little.   
  
" I don't know. Whatcha want?"   
  
" Denny's," she squealed. 'That's my Ella Catherine. My little Miss Parker, my daughter.   
  
"Okay, Denny's it is. But only on one condition."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Get dressed and ready in the next hour and you get Denny's."   
  
"Okay, Daddy."   
  
"All right on your mark, get set, go!" 'I could swear she was off before I said go, but what the hell?' 


	3. Finding Mommy

Chapter 2: Finding Mommy  
An hour later I come downstairs to bottom floor of our two story house to find my little Ella waiting for me less than patiently.   
  
" Ready?"   
  
"Yep!" She's very excited. I swept by and pulled her into my arms on the way out the door.   
  
"Keys," I said. She picked them up as we passed the end table in the entryway to our house. We take my Lexus E-class, just in case we have to get away quickly. I feel safe here, but I know the Centre has eyes everywhere, even in Falls Church, Virginia. After Denny's we go to the park, where there's a children's festival going on. There are TV cameras everywhere. I'm very hesitant to be here, so is Ella I can feel it, but I also feel she really wants to experience this. Our joint inner sense is going off like crazy, but it's so confused. It doesn't know what to do. For a second I look in another direction, because something catches my eyes, but it's nothing. I turn around to ask Ella something and she's not there. I am immediately frantic. Where'd she go? Who, if anyone took her? Was it the Centre? Did they find us? My worry is short lived when the crowd parts and I see Ella talking with a reporter in front of what I'm sure is a live camera. In seconds I'm over there. She looks my way and I see that she's been crying. She runs and jumps into my arms crying.  
  
" Daddy, I thought you were gone."   
  
"No way, Miss Parker. You can't get rid of me that easily." I now realize, I'm crying too. We hug for a long moment before releasing one another. " You all right, Pumpkin?"   
  
"Um hum," she replies, her head still snuggled in my shoulder. "  
  
Have enough fun for the day, Parker?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Daddy, let's go home."   
  
"Okay, Darlin' ,okay." As we walk away, I stop to turn around and say," Thanks for watching Parker for me." He just shrugs, noncommittally.   
  
"No biggie." I just smile at him anyway.   
  
"But still, thanks." As I turn away with Ella still securely in my embrace, we feel a familiar feeling of apprehensiveness. It's from someone I know ,but she's only heard of. It's her mother. The real Miss Parker. Miss Angel Isabella Parker, Ella's mom. It's a shame she doesn't know she has a little girl, a little girl who even though she knows what she does for a living and still loves her as if she saved lives everyday. She'd be a wonderful momma to her daughter, just like her own mother was to her. I know it's only a matter of time before they see that live TV feed. Soon, they'll be all over Falls Church looking for us. Time to go back home to our primary home back in, believe it or not, Blue Cove.  
  
Once we get to our car, I gently strap Ella into her four year old booster seat in the back seat. I gently shut the door and get into the driver seat on the other side. I softly gun the engine and slide carefully out of my parking spot. Time to pack for home. Time to pack for a trip back to Blue Cove, Delaware.  
  
The Centre  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker's POV  
  
You know this has been a hell of a day. First, Lyle comes to torture me with his menial presence then, Broots spills his coffee all over me. I mean once is an accident, but twice is an act of war.   
  
Every TV in the Centre is tuned into the Children's Festival in Falls Church, Virginia. You know how Jarod is. Allegedly he's been in the area and if he has there's no way he'd pass this up. I walk into the lobby after changing into my third out fit of the day. I look up at the screen absently as a tearful little girl tearfully cries for her Daddy.   
  
The reporter goes," What's your name, Darlin'?"   
  
"I'm not allowed to tell my name to strangers, but I can tell you what my Daddy and Grandma call me."   
  
"All right. what do they call you?" I don't know why, but I feel a certain empathy with the little girl. I hope she finds her Daddy.   
  
As I turn to head back to me office she answers," Miss Parker. They call me little Miss Parker. After my momma." I turn around at break neck speed. Did she just say what I'm almost certain I think she just said? I pray not. I pray the Centre hasn't stooped that low. They call her little Miss parker after her momma. That means she has a mom. I shake myself mentally and shift my attention to the child again. Before she can say anymore she looks the other way almost as if knowing what she'll see and takes off running, crying," Daddy, I thought you were gone." The camera shifts and I inwardly gasp. There's Jarod, cradling the little girl to his chest like he can protect her from the world.   
  
" No way, Miss Parker. You can't get rid of me that easily." He's crying too. The Pretender is crying, crying over his little girl. A little girl he thought he had lost. I know I should tell someone to ready the Centre jet and prepare to bring Jarod home. I can't. Not after seeing that he's finally done what he's wanted so much to do. Make a family for himself. I listen to the rest of their conversation in a daze. I know they're all waiting for me to do something, but I can tell the Little Miss Parker thing threw them for a loop too. Jarod has a daughter. a young daughter, whom he obviously loves unconditionally. I want that so much. I want that little girl to be my daughter. My daughter to love and dress and cook for and take to preschool.   
  
Out of nowhere Lyle come out of the woodworks and starts barking orders to get the jet ready. And making some inane comment about one and a half for the price of just one. I want so much to be able to belay each of his orders and tell him to leave the girl alone. My presence doesn't hold nearly as much weight as it once held. Just more evidence that I won't be at the Centre much longer. I simply remain silent and head for my office to get my purse for the trip. 'Please,' I beg to any God unafraid of the Centre, ' Save Jarod and little Parker. Please.' If I never escape the Centre's grasp I want that little girl as far away from it as possible.'   
  
I entered the room and immediately summoned Broots.  
  
" Broots I want you to find every lead you can on Jarod. I know where he just was. . . say," I looked to my watch. " ten minutes ago. Find him. Preferably before the Centre does. As of now he and Parker are in so much trouble."   
  
"Parker? Parker who," asked Sydney from behind me. I turned to him hesitantly. 'Should I tell him or should I wait for either Jarod to tell him or wait until they bring little Parker in? I can't do that to him.' I sigh. "Sydney, there's something you should know."   
  
"What? What's wrong? Is it Jarod?" I nodded. "Is he…"he trailed off. I shook my head vigorously.   
  
"No, no. It's not that. It seems that we have our most serious lead on Jarod's whereabouts."   
  
"How serious?"   
  
"We just saw him on TV. And he wasn't alone."   
  
"Not alone? Who was with him?"   
  
"It seems that Jarod has a daughter. A very young daughter, who got lost earlier. He calls her little Miss Parker after her mother, whoever that might be." Sydney sat down faintly.   
  
" A daughter, and a young one at that. A little Miss Parker. Humph! This is going to become extremely interesting. A little girl. What did she look like?"   
  
"Oh, she was very cute. She looked like someone who smiled regularly, even though she was crying. She looked like Jarod, mostly, but there was something else familiar about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. You should have seen them together Syd, they were both crying. Jarod looked like he'd lost and gained his best friend in a matter of seconds. He looked like a frantic parent. He looked like any father would after losing their child in a crowded place. When he thanked the reporter who'd been watching the little one, there was complete, pure, untainted gratitude on his face and in his eyes."   
  
"Miss Parker, I have the broadcast on video." Said Broots.   
  
"Show it."  
  
"Broots pushed it into the VCR and pushed play. The scene played out in front of them, emotions and all. Once it was over Broots pushed stop.   
  
"You're right Miss Parker, she does look like Jarod. She looks like her mother as well. What did she mean about her Daddy AND GRANDMA called her? Her grandma. Who would that be? I wonder."   
  
"What do you mean she looks like her mother? You know who her mother is?"   
  
"I have a very serious inkling. I think I should investigate further before getting into this though. When the mother finds out, boy is she to be furious."   
  
"But who is her mother?"   
  
"I'd really rather not talk about her now. Not until I'm sure and not until I ask Jarod. Now, don't we need to catch up with Lyle before he catches up with Jarod and Parker?" I snapped out of my reverie.   
  
"Yeah, we do. Broots, let's go."  
  
Once on the plane, Sydney chose a seat secluded from the others, seeing as he was anticipating a call from Jarod. As if by magic the phone rang just as they leveled off at 50,000 feet. He picked up the phone before anyone else did.   
  
"Hello," he said in a low voice.   
  
"Sydney, I'm going to guess you've seen the broadcast. Am I right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I didn't know how to tell you."   
  
"You could have easily just said," Hey, I've got a kid." It would have been surprising, but it would have been done. Look, no matter. My only question is… Who is her mother? If it's who it seems to be then, she looks more like you than her. "   
  
"I'm going to guess you got that from little Miss Parker, ay?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Yes, Miss Parker is her mother. Her name is Ella and that's all I'll say for the time being. Wait, she's four years old. Sydney, I'm trusting you not to abuse this information. Do what you must with it, but please, she's almost the only family I have. Don't take her from me. Tell Parker if you feel she should know, but know this, Ella is only the first of two survivors from three children made from Miss Parker. The first is Ella, the second is Christopher Thomas, and the third was Dorothy Sasha. Unfortunately little Dorothy was unable to survive the experiments with her 'Inner Sense'. She used the Pretender in her to let go of life, so they couldn't use her. She died at three years old, a few months ago. I managed to recover her body before they could do the tests on it. Dorothy's buried in Falls Church, Virginia, in Silva Garden Cemetery. She's Ella older sister, though Ella is older now. Her birthday was the month after her death, Ella just turned four three weeks ago. You'll not find anything this time I'll e-mail you from now on. Whether you tell her the rest are hers or not, tell her about Dorothy and where she's buried. Bye, Syd."   
  
"Bye, Jarod." That was the first time they'd actually finished a conversation, the normal way. Syd hung up the phone and made his way back to another seat at the front of the plane.   
  
"Did you talk to Jarod," whispered Miss Parker to Sydney.   
  
"Yes. He told me something very interesting."   
  
"How interesting?"   
  
"Too interesting to talk about in mixed company. "   
  
"Did he tell you who her mother was?" "  
  
Yes, and that she's a product of the Centre. She has two siblings, though one died recently. She has a younger brother, Christopher Thomas. She's four. Her birthday was three weeks ago. Her sister died when she was three. Jarod is really, biologically her father. Her late, older sister, Dorothy Sasha had an 'Inner Sense'. They tried to exploit it and it cost her her life. Jarod has both of the children. They are safe and not on the run any longer. Parker there's something you need to know about the little girl with the 'Inner Sense' "   
  
"What, Sydney?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but she felt she needed to know. "Dorothy was your daughter, Parker. She had inherited your 'Inner Sense'. They tried to use it to control her, but she wouldn't let them. She fought them to the end. She said she'd die before letting them use her to hurt people. She used her 'Pretender' gene to die. She was only three herself. She's buried in Falls Church, Virginia, at Silva Garden Cemetery. Jarod recovered her body before any tests could be performed. He tried to get her back before she died, but he was unsuccessful. He says he's truly sorry he didn't find out sooner and that he couldn't save her in time, but he says he has some pictures of her and some of her few possessions, which he'll send to you when we get back."   
  
Miss Parker was upset. She didn't know whether to yell or to cry, but she knew the Centre had crossed the line. They had created and pushed her daughter to the point of suicide before she'd even known about her. All of this had happened without her slightest knowledge of it. She responded to Sydney's gentle prodding, grimly.   
  
"They've crossed the line this time, Sydney. All this time the Centre has played games with my family. Before now it was just family I could easily dismiss, bar my mother, but now they played with the only thing I had. They played with my future, Sydney. And by playing with my future, they doomed that of an innocent. My daughter didn't ask to be brought here, Syd. What could she possibly think of the mother she'd never met , the mother who didn't even give birth to her? They killed a little girl's soul, but not just any little girl this time, they killed MY little girl and that's tearing the line, not just crossing it. They have to pay this time, Syd. I can't sit here after finding out that I had a three year-old daughter I never knew about and that my current place of employment was responsible for her death. I've seen the Centre do low things, but this is too low, even for them. " Sydney, you said that Dorothy was Jarod's daughter's sister right?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Parker, I did. Why?"   
  
"Well, you said Dorothy was one of the girl's two siblings. Am I correct, Sydney?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Parker, you are, but again why?"   
  
"How are they connected, Sydney? Are they connected by me or by Jarod. You've already said that Jarod was Parker's father and my Dorothy was her older sister and Christopher is her younger sibling, I'd presume. My question is… How are they related?" 


	4. My Reason For Fighting

Chapter 3: My Reason For Fighting  
  
Silva Garden Cemetery  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Miss Parker's POV  
  
I'm standing in a place I never thought I'd be standing. My daughter's grave:  
  
Dorothy Sasha Sato-Parker  
September 11,1999- August 24, 2002  
A Pure and Beautiful Soul Set Free  
  
My daughter's grave. My child, my blood and I never even knew her, held her, got to love her. I've never even seen her, but I love her already. I'll never see her, ever. I want so badly to blame Jarod for being too late, but for as little I know to how much he probably is keeping from me he could have lost a child as well. The Centre. Sadly, a place I call home or the closest thing I'd had to home since my mother's death. Dorothy. God's gift. She surely was. Too bad she hadn't been treated like a gift. I get down on my knees with little difficulty.   
  
"Hi, Dorothy. You probably don't know this, but I'm your mama. I'm Miss Parker. At least that's what everyone else calls me. If you were here I'd tell you to call me mom or mama, if you wanted to. Oh, sweetheart, you have to know that if I knew they'd have done this to you I would have gotten you out before they ever got their disgusting hands on you. I wonder what you look like. Do you look like me and my mama or do you look like your sister and her father, or both." I sigh softly. "My girl, Dorothy Sasha Sato-Parker. They won't get away with this, baby. I'll make sure they don't. Love you." I kiss my fingers before touching them to the surprisingly warm granite. "Bye-bye, love." I got up and walked back to the limo where Sydney was waiting a respectful distance away.   
  
"You all right, Parker?" I almost made one of my normal inane comments, but decided against it this time.  
  
" Not yet, Syd, but I will be when they pay for taking my daughter's life. But for now at least I know the truth, for a change." He nodded and climbed into the car behind me. 


	5. Oh, Baby of Mine

Chapter 4: Oh, Baby of Mine  
Miss Parker's Residence  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker's POV  
  
I'm sitting here, trying to live my little girl's life through the few pictures and mementos she owned. When I first came home I thought Jarod was going to torture me as usual before I realized how caring he was being about all of this. I walked sluggishly through the door, early in the evening, having left for home early. I went to my answering machine instinctively. I pressed the red button.   
  
"Hey, Parker. This is Jarod. I left you a few gifts. I know they won't make it better and they won't make the regrets go away, but you still have him and her. They need guidance and I don't think I can give it alone. I loved her too, Parker. I care a lot. Just call for me and by your side I'll be. Take care, Pareerou( face like a fairy)." That brought a singular smile to my face.   
  
That was three hours ago. I haven't smiled since then. I contemplated getting a drink of wine, but decided that I wanted to have a clear head when I went through these things. Before I got started I went upstairs to change. As I walked into my bedroom I saw a deep sky blue, floor-length teddy laying across the bed with a tiny picture frame of the same color on top of it. I walked over to it. It's a picture of a tiny, little baby. Only the gentlest wisps of hair cover her head. Her eyes are a startlingly familiar blue-gray. Dorothy's first picture. I carefully pick up the picture and the dress and head towards the bathroom for a quick shower. I don't feel the need to languish in a bath at the moment.  
  
After a brief and hurried shower, I don the unsurprisingly comfortable dress and the accompanying robe. I pick up the picture from the place where I sat it on my bathroom countertop. I scrutinize the picture intensely. I'm looking for any indication this this is just another of Jarod's little games. I don't really have a daughter and neither does Jarod, but my 'Inner Sense' tells me to face reality. I have two kids out there who need me and maybe I've never met them, but now I know why I felt empathy for that young child. She is my very own little girl. I look at the few pictures scattered around me. This is a little girl I don't know, I've never met, and I love her so much, it hurts to even think of it.  
  
To my left is a silver picture frame. It has a little giraffe on it, next to the picture. In it is a picture of Jarod, Ella Catherine, Dorothy Sasha, and who I'd guess to be Christopher Thomas. I can see the resemblance immediately. They all have dark brown hair. Where the girls' eyes are blue-gray, like mine, Christopher's are a sweet and humble brown, like Jarod's. Christopher is so little. He couldn't be a quite a year and half, if that old.  
There's so much life here, but no freedom. No clouds, no rain, no sun. I turn to my right and there's something new there. It's a tiny blue dress, one you'd probably see on a three year-old. I pick it up and something falls out. Another picture. This one looks like it was taken in a bustling mall. Jarod has his arms around an even younger smiling Dorothy. My gaze wanders and I can't believe what I see. It's me in the background, just walking out of a shop with Thomas in tow. I'm feeling largely overwhelmed, so I gather everything up and retreat to my sanctuary. Mom's old drawing room was turned into a bedroom for my daughter, a daughter I'd made up in my mind months ago after Thomas had died. It had walls covered in orchid wallpaper, the ceiling was a solid lavender and the carpet was a dark silky purple. There was a crib turned bed in the farthest corner, a changing table turned vanity in the closest corner, and a little desk on the far side of the room. I close the white door behind me and bask in the pure innocence of this room, the love for someone thought imaginary that I put into this room. The hours of work, the care. I painted every orchid by hand, made the bed myself, installed the locks. This room was…is my dream for my future. A little girl I had hoped would get to live here one day, a little girl who now can't. I step to the closet doors. I pull the handles apart and the doors fold out of the way. There is row after row of purple clothes in here. Some for a newborn, some for a preschooler. One day I just went baby crazy. I got on my computer and looked up every designer baby store on-line and almost maxed out my credit cards. I strayed away from the traditional pink. My little girl was gonna be of a different breed, so she should have a different color. I got that idea and ran with it. I hang up the satin blue dress in the section where purple dresses off it's likeness hung. It stood out like a sore thumb with it's blue in this wave of amethyst, yet it fit like the estranged family member.' Still family, just different.' I turn 360º in a circle and took in what my child had missed. All of this would have been hers, if I'd known…somehow. Still, I feel I knew her when she lived and I still know her with her gone. 'Her favorite colors were lilac, lavender, purple, and amethyst. She would have loved it here.' My mother's voice says this. I don't question her, I just nod to myself in the empty room. I pick up the mementos I placed on the bed upon entering the room and make my way towards the door again. I stop with a hand on the knob. 'Should I leave one of these pictures here?' I contemplate this for a moment before discarding the thought. I can't choose which of them I'd be willing to part with for the night. With a final look I close the door behind me and step out into the hall. I walk leisurely down the hall towards my bedroom, my eyes drifting over the pictures confirm that they're still there and not some unpleasant figment of my imagination.  
  
I walk into my bedroom, slipping off my robe along the way and laying it across my chaise lounge chair. I sit two of the pictures on one of my nightstands and the last one on the other one. As I consider changing their position I see another picture on my pillow. Jarod's been here. I'm too shaken to go after him. This is a picture of me talking to a little girl I met in a park somewhere on the way to follow up on a lead on Jarod. Her ball had rolled across the street, which she wasn't allowed to cross and she asked me to get it for her. So, I got it. She then asked me to take a picture with her. I asked her why. She blushed and said she liked to be in pictures with pretty things. That made me feel good and would later make up for my not catching Jarod. I should've noticed the moment I met her how much she resembled my mother, namely, me. I'd met my child before and hadn't even known. I put the new picture on the nightstand that's the barer of the two. I pull back the covers and lie down, but I don't know which way to turn. All four pictures present me with the things I have and have had. I just don't know where to focus in all this. A solution becomes clear to me. I lean over the vacant side of my bed a retrieve the two pictures from the nightstand. I give them a fleeting glance before standing them alongside the other two. There, now maybe I'll sleep tonight. I lay my head upon the pillow and attempt to do so, my mind still reeling from this afternoon's revelations when…   
  
RING RING RING !!!  
  
I'd just fallen into a lightly troubled sleep when that annoying ringing reaches my ears. Jarod. What other lab rat would call this late? I look to my clock. At…2:34 in the morning. I sigh. I grudgingly pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Jarod," I sigh miserably  
  
" JAROD!? Miss Parker, now what would Jarod be doing calling you at this time of night?"  
  
'Lyle'. I guess he could be considered a lab rat too. Don't want him to feel neglected. Figures.  
  
"Lyle! Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night ?"  
************************************************************************  
  
I don't know when I'll update next, so just keep checking in and I may surprise you. Not likely, but maybe. Next chapter: The Call and In The Family Way. May come out to be two chapters instead of one. Keep R&R-ing and I'll keep writing. Keep a lookout for me. 


	6. The Call and In A Family Way

RING RING RING !!!  
  
I'd just fallen into a lightly troubled sleep when that annoying ringing reaches my ears. Jarod. What other lab rat would call this late? I look to my clock. At…2:34 in the morning. I sigh. I grudgingly pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Jarod," I sigh miserably  
  
" JAROD!? Miss Parker, now what would Jarod be doing calling you at this time of night?"  
  
'Lyle'. I guess he could be considered a lab rat too. Don't want him to feel neglected. Figures.  
  
"Lyle! Why the hell are you calling me at this time of night ?"  
  
"Oh, dear sister, you sound unhappy of my calling you."  
  
"Don't patronize me Lyle. Of course, I'm unhappy that you're calling me, because that means you're still living, unfortunately for the rest of the world."  
  
"Oh, sis, you're just cranky. Must be that time of the month." That lab rat bastard.  
  
"Go to hell, Lyle."  
  
"Okay, sis. I'll just use your reservations. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't. I've changed destinations. I have a one-way ticket to Heaven. Too bad you can't go. I hear it's paradise this time of year." Lyle is silent for a split second, looking for the perfect biting comeback.  
  
" Too bad you'll only have a view of it from Judas's bed. Guess you won't be getting that tan you need so badly, will you, sis?" The bastard. I won't stoop to his to his level of complete inhumanity.  
  
"Lyle, either tell me why you called or get the hell off of my line!" Calm down, Parker. Don't let that waste of flesh, blood, and entrails get you down.  
  
"I just called to say congrats on the rugrats. And, I'm sorry for your loss. I'll send flowers." Is it a crime to murder your twin on the grounds that they'd kill you first if given the opportunity? Or just because you hate them, they know it, and still won't go away?  
  
" Lyle, what's going on in that demented mind of yours? Have you seen me waddling around in a maternity dress or trying to feed any screaming babies, because if you have I know you've hit rock-bottom as far as psychos go, anyway. There are no kids here." He's been watching me. God, what does he know? Does he know who made Dora, as I've come to call her, kill herself?   
  
"Oh, don't be modest baby sister. I've known from the moment I met you that you'd make a good baby-maker, someday. I just didn't think it'd be quite so soon. Two daughters, Parker. That'd make mom proud. They're beautiful. I saw them at the park just today. They love when I buy them ice cream. We had a ball together, Parker. You should've seen them in their little bathing suits. Perfect faces and skin soft to the touch." Lyle, Lyle, Lyle, You sad little nine-fingered troll. You should really beware you sources. One, my daughter only goes to the park with her brother and Jarod; two, her sister is dead; and three, she knows the Centre's people on sight and knows not let any of them give her anything. Oh, and last, but not least, I'll kick your ass if you ever touch my babies or Jarod. I swear to you on every picture on my nightstand. That's what I'm dying to say, but that would confirm that I know I have children and that would put the little one's in danger. Nope, we can't do that. And he's doesn't know about Christopher, so he's safe. They won't be looking for a baby, much less a baby boy.  
  
"Lyle, I have real work to do in…" I look to my crystal clock concealed by all of the picture frames. How the hell did I spend an hour talking to Lyle? Talk about your wastes of time and energy. " In not quit three hours. You wanna talk to me, talk to me there or better yet don't talk to me anywhere. Forget I exist. Take my word for it, I won't feel rained on. It'd be a great compliment to me." He's not amused. Well, neither am I. I have two children who've I've yet to formally meet and one who I'm not sure I've met or not. And truthfully the math doesn't add up and is giving my ulcer a run for it's money. I decide to say, "Screw it." and I hang up the phone. I haven't got time for this.   
  
I lay there for a moment, not really trying to sleep, but not working to stay awake either. In my mind more questions spiral from this call. Two in particular: Does Lyle know? And if so, what does he know?  
Jarod's Blue Cove Home  
Midnight  
  
Jarod's POV  
  
I scoot back on my bed carefully, my son nestled tightly in the crook of my arms. I lean back against the pillows against headboard.  
  
I hope Parker got the message. And the gifts I've left her.  
  
I look down at my groggy, but awake son.  
  
"What do you think about our situation, li'l guy? What a mess I've made of our lives. I'm sorry about all that, but let me say this, I will make sure you get all the love and affection you and your sister need. I won't let what happened to Dora happen to you and Ella. the Centre will not get their disgusting hands on you." His tiny hands reach out in his sleep and I instinctively know who they're reaching for. Parker. "She's reaching back for you too, Chris."  
Blue Cove  
Miss Parker's Residence  
The Same Time  
  
Parker's POV  
  
I'm asleep, I think. I need to be somewhere important.  
  
I'm walking through a house, Jarod's house I know instinctively. I'm at the doorway to his bedroom. Jarod' s leaning against his headboard, Christopher Thomas nestled safely in his arms. Christopher sees me and reaches out for me. He sees me, really. Jarod looks up and senses me, but he doesn't see me. He doesn't have to.  
  
"She's reaching back for you too, Chris." Chris, as Jarod has dubbed him, gurgles gently, still reaching for me.  
  
"Mmmaaa…mmmaa." He said, "Mama," to me. I reach out a hand to touch his carefully. His dark eyes lock with mine and I feel peace encompass me. His eyes are so quiet and non-judgmental. I could stare into them forever.  
  
Jarod leans Chris over a little, as if handing him to me and I realize that's exactly what he's doing. Suddenly, I'm not quite dreaming anymore. I'm here in the flesh, with little Chris in my arms.  
  
There's a disturbance on the bed. It's Ella. She's watching me inquisitively from her daddy's lap.  
  
"Are you my mama?" I nod silently. She smiles. "Good. I like you." Oh, she's got fire and sass.  
  
"Well, I like you, too, honey. I like you a lot." She seems deep in thought for a moment before asking an interesting question of me.  
  
"Do you think you could love us?" Do I think so? I know so.  
  
" Yeah, honey. I think I could."  
  
"Are you gonna be our mama forever and ever?" Oh, yeah, I love this one.  
  
"I plan to be."  
  
"Were you Sassy's mama, too?" Who's Sassy? I look to Jarod for an answer. He mouths, 'Dorothy Sasha.' I nod in comprehension.  
  
"Yeah, I was her mama, too." I wish I'd known her better. "You know, honey, you're gonna have to tell me about Sassy since I didn't get to know her for as long as you did." She nods.  
  
"Okey-dokey." Deep in thought again. "Are you gonna stay and sleep with us, 'cuz it's too late for you to go home. It's really dangerous." I look again to Jarod. It's funny how I find myself looking to him more often theses days.  
  
"If you'd like to that's fine with me."  
  
"Please mama, stay." She already has my vote. Man, she should go into politics.  
  
"All right, you've convinced me. I don't know how I'd get home anyway. Where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
"We could sleep in daddy's big bed." Isn't she helpful. (statement of sarcasm, not question.) Again, it's up to Jarod. Boy, he's got lots of control these days.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay," I shrug. We shift around and now we're all cuddled unnecessarily on this huge bed with Chris already asleep in my arms and Jarod and I on either side of Ella.  
  
I've imagined a lot of ways to get in bed with Jarod over the years, however this particular scenario has never arisen in my mind. Jarod, me, three minus one kids, and a king-sized bed.  
  
I haven't the slightest idea what to tell Daddy, except to say," I'm sorry Daddy, but it appears that I've found myself in 'a family way'. What ever shall I do? Get assassinated probably. That's not a good way to go about announcing daddy's entrance into 'Grandpa land'. I personally hope he loses his ticket and get banned from the place when he won't even go into 'Daddy land,' like he should.  
  
I feel Jarod gather us all in his far-reaching embrace and pull us closer to him.  
  
"Good night, Parker." Do I have a first name anymore?  
  
"Good night, Jarod." Does he even have a last name?  
  
"Night, mommy and daddy."  
  
"Night, honey/ Sweet dreams, Pumpkin." We say at the same time. What a sweetie.  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby Chris."  
  
"Sweet dreams, little guy." Poor guy's gonna get a complex from all these 'littles' we keep throwing around him. but, for now, he's none the wiser and simply, but unsuccessfully tries to roll in my arms.  
  
We all snuggle down into the covers and give a collective *yawn*, even baby Chris joins in.  
  
Though not the best way to state my current situation, there's really no other way to describe it than I'm in a family way in a pretty big way. Three minus one kids is pretty big to me. May not mean much to my daddy, but it's really big to me.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Read & Review. Sorry this is so short. I'll update soon. I can't do better on any of my stories without input. Feel free to read: Samantha & Harmon, Orca Child, Apple & Cinnamon, Lies & Duty and anything I post in the near future. Look forward to lots of JAG and Stargate SG-1 posts; and X-Files posts. Keep checking here too, though. 


	7. Grandma! Who?

I feel Jarod gather us all in his far-reaching embrace and pull us closer to him.  
  
"Good night, Parker." Do I have a first name anymore?  
  
"Good night, Jarod." Does he even have a last name?  
  
"Night, mommy and daddy."  
  
"Night, honey/ Sweet dreams, Pumpkin." We say at the same time. What a sweetie.  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby Chris."  
  
"Sweet dreams, little guy." Poor guy's gonna get a complex from all these 'littles' we keep throwing around him. but, for now, he's none the wiser and simply, but unsuccessfully tries to roll in my arms.  
  
We all snuggle down into the covers and give a collective *yawn*, even baby Chris joins in.  
  
Though not the best way to state my current situation, there's really no other way to describe it than I'm in a family way in a pretty big way. Three minus one kids is pretty big to me. May not mean much to my daddy, but it's really big to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miss Parker's POV  
  
"Cree-craw toad's foot, geese walk barefoot…" And on and on it goes; a gentle crooning in the otherwise silent room.  
  
I wonder…does that song have any other words? I should ask…? No. I won't ask, I can't. Not yet. I don't wanna break the silence.  
  
A gentle gurgle does it for me; Chris is awake.   
  
"Mama, time to get up." And so is Little Miss Parker. And she called me mama again. I could get used to waking up to that.  
  
"All right, already! I'm getting' up. Stop shaking me, you little munchkin."  
  
"I'm not a munchkin, I'm a Little Miss Parker. Like you."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm not the little Miss Parker. That's your department. I'm a big Miss Parker."  
  
"No, you not. Grandma's Big Miss Parker. She look like you do, mama, 'cept her hair is longer and has a wong bwight wine in it."  
  
Who could…look like…me? My mama, her grandma. My mother would be her grandmother.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"My grandma calls me little Miss Parker after my momma."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Guess what mama?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Grandma's coming to visit."  
  
"Um, grandma? Um…when?"  
  
"Today…silly mama. Didn't you know that?"  
  
Uhhhh, nope.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, forgive me while I try to get back in the swing of this. Next chapter…I have no idea and I'm not making any promises.  
  
Love you guys…byers. Me encantan ustedes amigos…Adios. Hasta luego. 


End file.
